fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Better Off Dead
|season=2 |number=15 |image=File:Better Off Dead title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 18, 1989 |writer=Bruce Martin |director=Armand Mastroianni |previous=Face of Evil |next=Scarlet Cinema }} "Better Off Dead" is the fifteenth episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A doctor (Neil Munro) has been abducting prostitutes in order to experiment on them and find a cure for "hyper-violence syndrome". Jack, Micki, and Ryan learn that he is also willing to experiment on women who are not prostitutes. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A silver syringe that extracts part of the soul from others, allowing him to temporarily cure his daughter of her hyper-violence, but the "donors" become hyper-violent themselves. Villain and Fate Dr. Warren Voss, killed by his own hyper-violent daughter. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Neil Munro as Warren Voss *Camilla Scott as Linda *Tara Meyer as Amanda *Lubomir Mykytiuk as Dr. Chadway *Bonnie Beck as Lesley *James O'Regan as Detective *Barbara Franklin as Nurse Shiller Episode Crew *Directed by Armand Mastroianni *Written by Bruce Martin *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Casting - Tina Gerussi *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Nancy Howe - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist *Thomas Yee - Assistant Hair Stylist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *John Lind - Third Assistant Director *David McLeod - First Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Darryl Beebe - Swing Gang *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang Sound Department *Jon Archer - Sound Editor *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Best Boy Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Assistant Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Stephanie Rossel - Script Supervisor *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583302/ Better Off Dead] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes